marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Curtis Connors (Tierra-616)
''' Historia Cuando Curt Connors perdió un brazo en una explosión mientras que ayudar a heridos G.I.s, decidió crear una fórmula para crecer su brazo como los reptiles regeneraban partes de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el suero lo transformó en el lagarto. Después de ser detenido de enviar a su ejército de reptiles para conquistar el mundo por él fue engañado para beber un antídoto de Spider-Man le cambio a Connors 1. A veces, sin embargo, cuando bajo estrés Connors se convertia en el lagarto. Cuando se descubrió a Martha y Billy que estaban muriendo de envenenamiento por radiación Billy fue enviado a vivir con la hermana de Curt y Martha murió. El lagarto fue pacíficamente a la cárcel después de matar a un científico que ganó lo que podría haber sido su beca de investigación, pero fue liberado por Norman Osborn para unirse a los doce siniestros. Después de la disolución de los doce, el lagarto desapareció del público. Más recientemente, el lagarto resurgió hacia Spider-Man con la ayuda de un diminuto "gemelo" de sí mismo, que fue revelado a ser otro que su hijo, Billy. Curt había inyectado a Billy con la fórmula de lagarto bajo la influencia de un misterioso meteorito que causó comportamiento salvaje en ésos dentro de la gama de su radiación. Tanto el Lagarto y el "Lagarto Junior" fueron finalmente capturados y los transforma a humanos, pero los efectos futuros de la fórmula de lagarto en Billy Connors quedan por verse. Una nueva versión de los seis siniestros, como el lagarto, apareció durante la Guerra Civil, pero fueron detenidos por el Capitán América y los Vengadores de su secreto. Puesto que el lagarto nunca fue miembro de los seis siniestros original, las circunstancias de su participación con este reciente grupo de villanos todavía tiene que ser revelado. Shed Después de la última aparición de lagarto, pudo matar a hijo de Connors, Billy. Mató a conciencia de Curt y había hecha una nueva criatura de lagarto, el cobertizo. Posee intelecto 'Connors y nuevos poderes. Spider-Man intentó derrotarlo, pero fracasó. Después de usar suero de Camilo, que le hacía inmune a nuevos poderes psíquicos de vertiente, Spider-Man mostro imágenes de la vertiente de Billy y "pone fotos en su cabeza". Vertiente comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, y entendió que había mucho más para aprender y entender para él. Corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido donde continúa para capturar algunos seres humanos para llamarlos sus "mascotas". After most of the Spider-Man villains were hired to capture Lily Hollister's and Norman Osborn's newborn son, the Lizard was the second (after Chameleon) to get the child. Connors took the newborn to his "nest" where he did tests on it to see if the infant was a special new species. Soon after, Spider-man showed up to the nest along with Doctor Octopus whom the Lizard took control of to fight Spider-Man. Doc Ock was subdued and Spidey went to get the child from the Lizard who informed Peter that the boy was a useless new species and wasn't actually Norman Osborn's son. Doctor Octopus arrived again and battled the Lizard for taking control of his mind. Spider-Man left the scene with the infant at hand. No Hay Vuelta Atras Después de Morbius trabajó con horizonte Labs en una cura para el virus de la araña durante la infección masiva en Nueva York, empezó a buscar una cura para él y su amigo, Curt Connors. Finalmente desarrolló una curación acertada que Spider-Man inyectada en el lagarto, convirtiéndolo a la forma humana, pero manteniendo su mente reptil, aunque simulaba que era totalmente curado para comenzar a crear un suero para dar marcha atrás a la lagartija físicamente. Después de probar el suero en muchos empleados de horizonte, Curt se inyecta con él, poco antes de ser descubierta por Carlie Cooper, Curt escapado hasta que Spider-Man lograron sacarlo de horizonte, cuando fue completado su transformación, en una forma nueva y más fuerte de la lagartija. Usando una cura desarrollada por Morbius, Spider-Man logró derrotar el lagarto, sino no le volverá a su estado humano. El lagarto fue finalmente capturado y puesto en custodia en la balsa, donde realizó que su conciencia humana tomó sobre su cuerpo de reptil, declarando que era el castigo que merecía. Deseos de Muerte Después de detectar el Spider-Man, sin darse cuenta se encuentra en el cuerpo del Doctor Octopus, mientras que en su celda, el lagarto dice él trabajó la cura y que él es Curt en cuerpo de lagarto. Cuando "Octavius" pide el lagarto a unírsele en un desglose por Hydro-Man, Scorpion y Trapster, descensos con un resoplido y Trapster llamadas le hizo una "bestia de descerebrados". Spider-Man empieza a cuestionar su moral, como intentando liberar el lagarto era uno de ellos. Cuando Morbius logra escapar de su celda, el lagarto señala que todavía tiene dónde ir. Por razones desconocidas Morbius libera el lagarto. Sin Escape Curt escapó de su celda después de que los sistemas de seguridad de la Balsa fueron derribados por el Spider-Slayer. Mientras Spider-Man se fue contra Spider-Slayer, J. Jonah Jameson fue confrontado por el Ecorpión, pero fue detenido por el Lagarto. Él reveló a Jameson que había conservado su inteligencia humana, mientras escapaban, Jameson lo reconoció. Poderes y Habilidades Poderes Mientras que transformado en The Lizard, Connors posee una gran variedad de atributos sobrehumanos. *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Connors tiene la fuerza física normal de un hombre humano de su edad, altura y estructura que se dedica a poco ejercicio regular. Mientras que transforma, que posee suficiente fuerza sobrehumana para levantar unas 12 toneladas. Su fuerza física se ha extendido en los músculos de sus piernas lo que le permite saltar unos 18 pies en el aire. *'Velocidad sobrehumana:' Mientras transformado, puede ejecutar Connors y movimiento a velocidad mayor que la del mejor atleta humano y puede alcanzar una velocidad máxima de unos 45 kilómetros por hora. *'Aguante sobrehumano: '''Si bien transformado, su musculatura avanzada 'Connors produce considerablemente menos toxinas de fatiga durante la actividad física que la musculatura de un ser humano ordinario. Él físicamente se puede ejercer a su máxima capacidad para cerca de 24 horas antes de fatiga comienza a afectarlo. *'Durabilidad sobrehumano:' Mientras que transforma, descamación de la piel y los tejidos corporales superhumanly mejorados 'Connors le facilite mucho mayor resistencia al daño físico que un ser humano ordinario. Él puede resistir el impacto de grande fuerzas, cae de las alturas y balas de pequeño calibre sin sufrir lesión. *'Agilidad sobrehumana:' En su estado transformado, agilidad, equilibrio y coordinación corporal 'Connors se mejoran a niveles que van más allá de los límites físicos naturales de incluso el mejor atleta humano. *'Reflejos sobrehumanos:' Reflejos 'Connors igualmente se incrementan mientras que transformó y son superiores a las del mejor atleta humano. *'Factor de curación regenerativo: A pesar de la durabilidad física de The Lizard, puede sufrir lesión física. Sin embargo, si una lesión, su cuerpo es capaz de regenerar rápidamente el tejido dañado o destruido con mucha mayor velocidad y eficiencia que un ser humano ordinario. Mientras que transforma, poderes curativos 'Connors se desarrollan hasta el punto donde él completamente puede regenerar miembros perdidos, al igual que muchas especies de reptiles conocidos. *'''Cola: Mientras que transforma, Connors tiene una cola larga, como reptiles que puede utilizar para ayudar a equilibrar a sí mismo o como un arma ofensiva. Él es capaz de batir su cola a velocidades de menos de 70 millas por hora. Teniendo en cuenta su dureza y resistencia física, puede generar suficiente fuerza como para romper el hormigón. *'Colmillos y garras:' Mientras que transforma, 'Connors dedos y dedos del pie son cada uno con punta de afiladísimo garras, combinado con su fuerza natural, es capaces de cortar materiales más convencionales, incluyendo carne, hueso, madera, piedra y algunos tipos de metales. Su boca está también llena de filas de dientes afilados de la maquinilla de afeitar que puede utilizar como armas ofensivas en situaciones de combate cercanos. *'Psiónica:' Como el lagarto, Connors tiene la capacidad de telepáticamente comunicarse y controlar todas las formas de vida reptil dentro de una distancia de dos metros. Después de su transformación en el cobertizo, Connors tiene la capacidad para activar la "parte del lagarto" en un cerebro humano, causando que actúan sobre los instintos básicos del reptil. Habilidades Connors tiene una inteligencia de nivel de genio y es un herpetólogo de renombre mundial. Aunque no ha tenido ningún entrenamiento formal de combate, solos sus poderes juntados con su salvajismo natural en su estado transformado lo convierten en un formidable combatiente. Debilidades Fuerza y agilidad de lagarto se reducen cuando se expone al frío intenso durante más de unos minutos. Altos niveles de estrés pueden causar Dr. Connors a transformar en el lagarto. Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Humano Mutante Categoría:Enemigos de Spider-Man Categoría:Personajes de Spider-Man Categoría:Identidad Pública Categoría:Personajes Viudos Categoría:Personajes de la Tierra-616 Categoría:Tierra-616 Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Personajes Americanos Categoría:Doctores Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de la Edad de Plata Categoría:Miembros de Los Seis Siniestros Categoría:Miembros de Los Doce Siniestros Categoría:Familia Connors Categoría:Velocidad Sobrehumana Categoría:Fuerza sobrehumana Categoría:Regeneración Categoría:Biólogos Categoría:Escala_Paredes